Another Summer Romance Rewrite
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: Bella Swan, a writer, becomes stuck with writers block. A trip to Rome could be the cure. When in Rome, she falls for dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle; She is married, what happens when their relations become a little too public? AH
1. Prologue

_From Pliny the Younger (Gaius Plinius Caecilius Secundus), to his wife, Calpurnia._

'_You will not believe what a longing for you possesses me. The chief cause of this is my love; and then we have not grown used to be apart. So it comes to pass I lie awake a great part of the night, thinking of you; and that by day, when the hours return at which I was wont to visit you, my feet take me, as it is so truly said, to your chamber, but not finding you there I return, sick and sad at heart, like an excluded lover. The only time that is free from these torments is when I am being worn out at the bar, and in the suits of my friends. Judge you what must be my life when I find my repose in toil, my solace in wretchedness and anxiety. Farewell.'_

**Prologue**

How do you define love?

To begin, there are two types of love. Delusional and true.

Delusional love is the love you have as a child or teenager, when you think you are in love, but you aren't. It's all an illusion, you get your heart broken and a couple of weeks later, you are fine again. This is the very common one, the one that most relationships are based on.

True love. This one is very rare; it's the one you only find in stories and Disney. Hardly ever in real life, though in some cases is I can be mistaken on this.

Another fact about love is that the words 'I love you' mean nothing these days, so many times I have walked the streets and heard the words 'I love you' being spoken to each other; only to walk by the same couple a week later...This is how it goes, I sit in my normal place by the window of the coffee shop and there is the couple sitting in the corner. One would have an intense look on their face and the other will be shaking so much, they won't pick up the coffee.

This reaction is usually caused by the most famous break-up starting line 'we need to talk'. That is when the anxiety picks up and the victim begins to think the hardest they have ever done in a whole lifetime! The questions would be, 'Are they breaking up with me?' 'Is there another person?' and of course the line 'What have I done?' That one is where it all picks up, the question that makes a whole lot of those people who jump off bridges and hang themselves, commit suicide.

Back to the coffee shop scenario, the predator will look their prey in the eyes, take their hands in their own and say whatever reason they have for doing the dirty work. So to my conclusion, that is love in the real world.

Let's talk about my 'love'. My love with Jake to be specific. Our love or rather _his_ is delusional. You see, me and Jake were high-school sweethearts. We 'loved' each other, till a few weeks after we got married. It all disappeared when we started in the real world. It all came crashing down, but the difference between me and Jake is that I realised it and he is still living in a fantasy world.

No offense to Jake, I do love him dearly, but as my best friend, rather than my husband. He is always there for me and vice-versa and that will never change whatever happens.

Maybe it's wrong that I have let this marriage go on for 8 years but I just can't bring myself to tell him my feelings towards this.


	2. My Life As It Is

_Henry VIII unto his mistress Anne Boleyn, before they were married._

_'My Mistress and my Friend:_

_My heart and I surrender themselves into your hands, and we supplicate to be commended to your good graces, and that by absence your affections may not be diminished to us, for that would be to augment our pain, which would be a great pity, since absence gives enough, and more than I ever thought could be felt. This brings to my mind a fact in astronomy, which is, that the further the poles are from the sun, notwithstanding, the more scorching is the heat. Thus is it with our love; absence has placed distance between us, nevertheless fervour increases – at least on my part. I hope the same to from you, assuring you that in my case the anguish of absence is so great that it would be intolerable were it not for the firm hope I have of your indissoluble affection towards me. In order to remind you of it, and because I cannot in person be in your presence, I send you the thing which comes nearest that is possible, that is to say, my picture, and the whole device, which you already know of, set in bracelets, wishing myself in their place when it pleases you. This is from the hand of_

_Your servant and friend,_

_H.R.'_

**My Life As It Is**

Let me start at the beginning. My name is Isabella or Bella, as I like to be called, Marie Swan. I'm 26 years old; I am married to my high-school boyfriend, and all time best friend Jacob Black. I'm a writer of romance books. Tragic romances, to be specific.

I'm not a sour person and I love the idea of being in love and having those feelings, I have nothing against it; I, just, am one of those people who have come to the reality of it all, I gave up a long time ago with it. When I realised the loss in mine and Jake's relationship of love, I spent the whole day crying and couldn't believe it, that is when my belief in it died. Also the day I decided to put my English degree to good use and become a writer. I decided to write the impossible of my love. But being how I am, they all became tragedies rather than happy ending; I didn't know how to write a happy ending. And probably never would know how.

All my life I had been the little girl, dreaming of being a princess, deep inside of me. But when my parents split up at the age of 8, all of that disappeared. For a long time I had lost Jake, my childhood best friend. I moved back to my hometown of Forks when I was 15. And we started dating from then.

My parents had never affected my views on getting married to him, because he was my best friend and boyfriend. I had known him all my life and the only changing he had done in 7 years, was growing up. He was great. And of course I had my two other friends, Rosalie and Alice. Though we had grown apart after the wedding. Alice contacted me every now and then but Rose and I hardly ever spoke apart from when she was with Alice.

Alice was a top designer, married to male model, Jasper Whitlock. Alice Brandon Whitlock, she would never get rid of her name, like me. She had her own clothing line, which Jasper would model, on the men's side of it. They were a match for each other, she was loud and bouncy all the time and he was mellow. I don't think I had ever seen him angry or overexcited, apart from when their baby, Cynthia, was born. She was named after Alice's sister who died at the age of 3 from leukaemia. They are a great family, perfect.

I had longed for a baby for quite a while now, but Jake couldn't have them. We had discussed adopting but never really sorted it out. It was for the best, you can't bring a child into a loveless family.

Rosalie was happy to be just a stay at home mum; she had two adopted children, as she couldn't have kids either. Ever since she was stabbed. Emmett had found her in her apartment, bleeding. At that time, she was with her ex, Royce King. He was abusive towards her and when she started seeing Emmett as a friend, he went out drinking and came home, raped her and stabbed her. Emmett found her as she was going to run away that night. He got to her just as Royce stabbed her, after the rape. He knocked Royce unconscious, called the police and ambulance. He never left her side while she was in hospital, he held her hand when she found out she couldn't have children, he stayed by her side while she cried on his shoulder. He married her a few months later too. She was content with her two kids and Emmett. Carmen and Sam were great kids and were lucky to have Emmett and Rosalie. They were twins in the care home, 6 year olds.

I did envy my friends sometimes, having perfect families and kids, but I think to myself at least I didn't go through what Rosalie did, she was a strong person and made it through.

Plus, I had my Jake; he was my rock, literally. He worked out a lot, being a fitness trainer at the local gym. He was great and really hot, but what are looks and personality when you don't love someone. We weren't intimate very often, he had work and I had my writing and book signings and press conferences, my stuff. It was probably only once a month, but we didn't seem to mind.

I knew there had to be something in him, deep down, that knew the truth.

But we stayed together no matter what, neither of us would look at another guy/girl and we never had fights, we didn't go off with friends all the time, or get completely plastered when we went for drinks. We were in what you would call a content relationship. No drama, no fuss. And that was fine for both of us. Sometimes I would fantasise about having an intimate, over the top relationship with him, but everybody does. Everyone fantasises about the person they love, whether just a crush or married couple. Some people even fantasise about celebrities, it's what humankind does, they fantasise about better lives.

Jake and I were content.

I sat at my computer, repeatedly deleting and rewriting parts of my book. Every now and then running my hands over my face and through my hair. Breathing out harsh breaths.

In my mind scanning the words. _He moved his hand over her body...ran his hands over her body...ran his hands over her silky torso...smooth torso..._

I just couldn't get it today, writer's block had hit me hard this time and there was no way I could get rid of it. I had gone for short walks, long walks, nights out. I had even gone back to Forks to visit Alice and my dad, Charlie. Nothing would help me. I was the best-selling writer of three award-winning romance books and now I was only on my fourth and I couldn't get past chapter one!

My mind was full of ideas, but when it came to putting them on paper I was stuck.

I came back to reality when I felt the pressure of Jake's hands on my shoulders. My hand swung up in reaction almost hitting him. Luckily, he dodged my attack.

'Jake! I'm so sorry!' I cried out.

'Its fine, Bella. You would think I would know by know when you're in the mode.'

'Mode?'

'The 'Bella is concentrating very hard and should not be distracted by sudden touching or noises' mode.'

'I have a mode?' I shook the idea out of my head. 'Sorry, how was work?'

'It was okay, just the usual clients. How's the writing?' He said walking backwards into the kitchen, smiling at me.

'Frustrating, I just can't get past this paragraph. It's like the story doesn't want to be finished or something.'

I heard the fridge close and he came back in with a beer. 'Here, have a sip, it will calm you down.' As I began to chug down half the beer, he continued. 'Maybe you need a break, Bells.' I handed him the bottle back, which he eyed the half empty bottle. He gave me a look.

'I'm stressed.'

'I can tell. So how about the break, get away for a few weeks?'

'But I've done that, Jake. It didn't work.'

'That's because you were with people you knew.'

'You mean go away on my own or something.'

'Yeah, I'm sure Carlisle will say the same thing.'

'Maybe, but where would I go?'

He took another swig of beer, thinking. 'I'm not sure, ask Carlisle.'

I thought about it for a second. Picking up my phone and dialling Carlisle's number, I gave Jake a look which he knew meant 'you better be right about this'.

'Bella! So good to hear from you again!'

'I'm surprised you say as I call you every day.'

He laughed, 'What can I do for you, Bella?'

'Well, you know that I've had writer's block for such a long time now, it's finally starting to get to me and Jake has suggested that I get away for a while on my own this time. I was wondering if you had any suggestions for where that place could be and if it is a good idea?'

'Of course, it will do you a lot of good, Bella! We can't have our best writer getting stressed. And as for my recommendations, you should go to Rome. The city of love, the atmosphere and culture will do a lot of good for you and your books. The romantic air is just what you need.'

'Thank you, Carlisle; you've been a lot of help. I shall book the flight and text you my dates.'

'Okay, Bella. Take out at least 3 weeks. Enough to clear your head and gets some new idea, also enough time to actually see some sights and have fun.'

'Thanks, Carlisle, I will. Bye.'

'Enjoy yourself, Bella. Bye.'

I turned to Jake, who was finishing off the beer and leaning against the couch.

'I will book my flight to Italy right now.'

'Good, Bella. Enjoy it.' He smiled.

I returned the smile, and then turned back to my computer to look for flights.

It was going to be great.

I had always wanted to go to Italy and now I was. The centre of all my dreams, I really couldn't wait.

The flight was all booked and I would leave tomorrow. Jake and I had decided to cuddle up on the couch and watch Angels and Demons. Every now and then he would pull me closer and kiss my head or my neck or even nibble at my ear. In return I would lean up and kiss him. We weren't in a completely empty relationship. We still kept it alive and that was the best part, that we were actually committed to staying together this way.

It was our way of saying goodbye for now.


	3. Arrival in Italy

_From Richard Steele unto Mary Scurlock._

_'Madam,_

_With what language shall I address my lovely fair to acquaint her with the sentiments of a heart she delights to torture? I have not a minute's quiet out of your sight; and when I am with you, you use me with so much distance, that I am still in a state of absence, heightened with a view of the charms which I am denied to approach. In a word, you must give me either a fan, a mask or a glove you have worn, or I cannot live; otherwise you must except that I'll kiss your hand, or, when I next sit by you, steal your handkerchief. You yourself are too great a bounty to be secured at once; therefore I must be prepared by degrees, lest the mighty gift distract me with joy._

_Dear Miss Scurlock, I am tired with calling you by that name; therefore, say the day in which you will take that of, Madam, your most obedient, most devoted, humble servant._

_Rich. Steele'_

**Arrival in Italy**

I looked out of the taxi window, gazing on the beauty of Italia. Carlisle was right, there were many loved up couples. They weren't the kind you found in New York though. I couldn't know what it was about them for sure, but they didn't look like the ones you found back home. Everything in Italy seemed much more intimate. It was all so different, like an alternative universe.

Then again, all the truth I knew of Italy was what I had learnt from Bruno Bozzetto's animated video 'Europe vs. Italy', and that was exaggerated.

At once, I felt at peace. The long journey did not matter anymore, all my past, my loveless marriage, the writer's block; it had all vanished into thin air. Thin Italian Air.

As we drove towards my hotel, the driver was speaking, or trying his hardest to speak to me, in English. He told me about all the different sites we passed and told me where I would need to go. He also warned me about some of the restaurants, how they would take advantage of an American unable to tell what is a good price in Italy. He was very helpful and a very nice man.

He asked my name and of course I said, as always, 'Isabella, but call me Bella.'

He replied in a very rich Italian accent. 'Beautiful! It suits you very well, your name means beauty. You know that, si?'

I laughed. 'No, I didn't actually and thank you.' I smiled, blushing.

'You're welcome, Bella! Now here we are at your hotel.' He got out and opened my door just as I reached for the handle.

'Thank you...'

'Adriano is my name.' He replied as he got my bags out of the boot. He carried them up the stairs and placed them there. I followed after and he turned to me, taking my hands in his. 'Your husband is a very lucky man. Now, here is my card, if you need taxi, call for me. I will bring you to wherever you go.'

'Thank you, Adriano, you have been a lot of help and I will definitely give you a call if I am in need of a taxi.'

'Arrivederci, Bella.'

'Arrivederci, Adriano.' He blew me a kiss, using his main two fingers, and left.

I smiled to myself and picked up my suitcase, entering the hotel. It was very grand inside, very beautiful as well. I walked towards the desk and the lady spoke my name straight away.

'Isabella Swan! I am a big fan of your books!' She was a brunette with deep blue eyes. A big smiled was planted on her face. She had delicate features and a slight tan. She was very pretty.

'Wow, it's nice to know that someone from another country likes them.'

'Oh yes, Miss Isabella. Io li amo!' She paused. 'Sorry, I meant I...love them.'

'That's correct.' I smiled, reassuringly. 'I'm glad you do.'

'Thank you. Do you mind signing the book while I check you in? The name is Lidia, spelt L.I.D.I.A.'

'Of course not.' I took the book; it was an Italian copy of mine. I had never seen it in any other language before. I signed it and handed it back and by that time she was done.

'Thank you so much, Miss Isabella. Here is your room key, room 301. Enjoy your stay with us.'

'Thank you, Lidia.'

She smiled.

I took my suitcase to the elevator, where the man who controlled it took it from me and placed it down. He gave me a smile and asked for my room number. I replied and he nodded in understanding.

I opened the door to my room, gasping. It looked amazing. I had one of the penthouses. Very expensive, but very suitable. I had the money to spend so why not make the most of this trip.

The living room area was furnished with cream-coloured statues, Ruby sofas and a chocolate brown rug on the cream carpet. There were artistic paintings placed all around the suite. The bedroom had a four-poster bed with a gorgeous purple, see-through satin curtain. The bedding the same colour purple with silver embroidery. They were very thick duvets, the type a princess would have. The pillows were soft and thick. The walls throughout the penthouse cream with silver and gold spiralling patterns. The bathroom was completely made of marble. The marble floor was dark grey with white swirls. The facilities were cream-coloured marble.

I looked out from the balcony over Rome. I could see the coliseum and river Tiber. 'If only Jake could've come, maybe this would have helped us get some of the old spark back.'

I shook the thought off and turned away, a breeze flowing in, forcing me to turn back to the beautiful city of love. Nothing could fix me and Jake, not even Italy. The thought saddened me and a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away and swallowed my sadness. I had heard before just to cry one tear, and only one, but in that one tear cry your heart out for it and then bottle it. Of course, Paz Vega's character in Spanglish wasn't the best role model.

I turned away from the window, in a dream-like state. I wasn't in the mood for sleep just yet. I grabbed my bag and the key and walked out. I would unpack later, but for now I wanted to explore. It was only 3 o'clock here.

I walked through all the little streets. It really was an inspirational place. There were couples everywhere, young and old, Italian and foreign. It was perfect.

I stopped at a coffee shop, managing to speak a little Italian to order that coffee. He understood my difficulties and helped me out as much as possible. I sat outside watching all the couples. I watched their body language, the way they touched and held each other, the way they kissed. It was different to how I had portrayed it in my books. I guess I had just really never felt like that. I had never been touched or held or kissed like that. The way Jake did it was the way he had always done it when were best friends and the kisses were just simple. Every little detail of these romances were passionate, they were exaggerated like everything in Italy. Everything here was done with great passion. The simplest touch of a man's hand to a woman's cheek would make any person watching tingle, as well as the person experiencing it, which I am sure is a hundred times more spine-tingling. And that was just from the touch.

The kiss, what do I say about that? I guess the only way to explain how I felt when he kissed her was that I went into complete shock when I noticed what I had done. This kiss was the kind of kiss that woman fantasize about having. It was delicate yet hard, full of love yet passionate kiss. My reaction when he slowly moved his lips to hers...I actually drew in a shaky breath. Not in my entire life had I ever done that. That was something only a person who was about to be kissed who do. The only reason I noticed it was when I had to look away, after feeling light-headed when I exhaled.

My heart was beating a mile a minute; I had to get out of there. I grabbed my bag and left.

I continued walking down the streets of Rome, wondering what it would have been like to be that girl. The kiss looked like so much, but to actually be a part of it would be a whole other story.

It had gotten darker, I looked at my watch. It read 8 o'clock. Time had gone by fast. I didn't want to go back yet though. I turned into one street. A glowing light shone ahead. Upon approach, there stood the Trevi fountain in all its glory. I had read somewhere before that if you threw in 3 coins over your left shoulder with your right hand, it would grant you true love, 2 would be divorce and 1 would be a trip back to Rome. It was worth a try. I didn't believe in true love, but who am I to disagree with love stories, I write them for a living.

I took three coins out of my purse with my right hand, turned away from the fountain, closing my eyes tightly, and with wishful thinking, I threw them over my left shoulder. I turned back once I had heard the three light splashes. I could see them floating down slowly to the bottom along with everyone else's coins. I couldn't help wondering how many of these people did find their true love.

I tilted my head to the side and sighed, then looking up at the sky. The stars shone like a million sparkles. It was beautiful, you didn't see this very often in New York, because of all the bright lights. The moon was full tonight, which added to the perfect moment I was having. I had never been so happy before in my life.

'It's a beautiful night, isn't it?' An American voice stated. I turned to look at him. I gasped, but recomposed myself quickly.

'You're...?'

'Partly. I was born in Chicago but I've lived here most of my life. I'm Edward, by the way, Edward Masen.'

'Nice to meet you, Edward.' I extended my hand to shake but he turned it palm-down and gently kissed it. A zap of electricity sparked from our fingers as he touched it. It wasn't the painful, stinging kind though; it was more of an exciting kind. I gasped and drew my hands back; he touched his lips before looking up at me. He brought his hand back down. 'I'm...'

'Isabella Swan, yes I know.'

'Oh?'

'My sister is a fan of your books; she has a poster of you on her wall.' He laughed.

I smiled, chuckling a little. 'Well then, no need for my introduction then, I'm guessing.'

'Well, other than your name and beauty, there is still more I need to learn about you, Miss Swan.'

'Please, call me Bella.'

'Okay then, Bella. Tell me about yourself.'

'Well,' I turned away a second, sitting on the edge of the fountain, then looking back up at him. 'As you know, I am a writer. I was born and grew up in Forks, and for some of my childhood, Phoenix. I'm 26 and I live in an apartment in New York, with my husband.' I drifted off when saying 'husband'.

'You're not happy with him?'

'No, no, it's not that, I...well, it's just...let me start at the beginning. I've known him since I was very young and he was my best friend. Then my parents split up when I was eight and I had to move away from him and my dad, to live in Phoenix. When I was 15, I moved back to Forks to live with my dad and me and Jake started dating. I married him out of school when I was 18 and well, I guess I realised that we weren't in love. Sorry you have a whole life story there.'

'That's fine; it helps to find the real person behind the mask.'

'Yes, I guess it does. Well, that's it; I'm in a loveless marriage that I won't speak up about.'

'Wow, okay. That must be tough.'

'Not really, you learn to deal with it. Tell me about yourself?'

'Well, I live in an apartment on the outskirts of Rome. I'm 28 and grew up for most of my life in Rome. I was told I was adopted when I was a baby by my dad, Aro, and mother, may her soul rest in peace, Sulpicia. I don't know who my real family is and I don't wish to know at the moment. I have 2 siblings, twins, Alec and Jane. And like I said, I was born in Chicago. I am a doctor in the city and currently single.'

'Wow, I'm sorry about your mother.'

'Thank you but I'm alright, it happened just after the twins were born, but we're all fine now.' He smiled.

I returned the smile.

'So how many of Rome's fantastic sites have you seen?'

'Just a few streets, coffee shop and the Trevi. I've been more focused on the people and their romances. You see, I've got writer's block and well as I'm a romance writer, I need to delve into the romance of life and, as of today, Italy. I find it very inspirational here.' I said looking around at the old buildings surrounding us.'

'Well, how about I show you the sites tomorrow? I mean, just as friends, of course.'

My eyes locked to his. They were drawn to his. This was the first time I had actually looked at him properly. He was an Adonis. His bronze hair fell in complete disarray. His emerald eyes shone in the light of the Trevi. He was beautiful.

My mouth opened to answer him. I breathed in slowly. 'That would be nice.'_  
><em>


	4. A Day With Rome

_Richard Steele unto Mary Scurlock (Two weeks before their wedding)_

_'Madam,_

_It is the hardest thing in the world to be in love and yet attend to business. As for me all who speak to me find me out, and I must lock myself up or other people will do it for me._

_A gentleman asked me this morning, 'What news from Lisbon?' and I answered, 'She is exquisitely handsome.' Another desired to know when I had last been at Hampton Court. I replied, 'It will be on Tuesday come se'nniht.' Pr'ythee, allow me at least to kiss your hand before that day, that my mind may be in some composure. O love!_

**_A thousand torments dwell about me!_**

**_Yet who would live to live without thee?_**

_Methinks I could write a volume to you; but all the language on earth would fail in saying how much and with what disinterested passion I am ever yours- _

_Rich. Steele'_

**A Day with Rome**

Streams of light rolled in over the balcony ledge. Opening my eyes that next morning, I felt like I was floating on air. For once in my life I was happy, more than happy; ecstatic!

In my mind I kept thinking that I will wake up from this dream any minute and it will all be whisked away from under my feet, but it never happened. My whole perspective on life had changed! A truly life changing experience. I was too young for a mid-life crisis, but if this was it, then bring on the rest!

This wasn't like the 'life-changing experiences' I had gone through watch 'Eat, Pray, Love', this was real. It was a good film and really changed my perspective on life, plus, Julia Roberts is a great actress!

This was real, I had never been happy like this since I was a kid dreaming of being a princess. I wasn't even this happy on my wedding day...

Could this have been triggered by Edward? Or was it just my love for Italy? Whatever it was, they should bottle it and sell it! I'm sure this would get the kids of drugs!

I got up from the bed feeling like sleep beauty. 'Wow, I really have gone crazy. Just bring in the birds and deer to help me dress!' I smiled at the thought.

I approached the balcony, looking at my phone time. '9. That would be the longest I have ever slept in, in a long time.' Again, the atmosphere was beautiful. I sighed. If I could just leave everything behind, I would stay here.

Edward was meant to be arriving at 11 to pick me up. I had two hours.

My phone started buzzing in my hand. Jake.

'Hi Jake.'

'Hey Bells. How's the trip going?'

'Amazing! I love it here. You would love it too. I've never known such an amazing place, just so amazing!'

'So, amazing huh?' He laughed. Which I responded by laughing along with him. 'You're starting to sound like Alice, Bells.'

'I hope not!' I giggled.

He chuckled. 'I miss you, Bells.'

'I've only been away for a day, how are you going to cope for three weeks?'

'I will. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself.'

'Yeah, I really am. I'm going site-seeing today.' I contemplated whether or not to tell Jake I was going with Edward or not, finally deciding to keep quiet about that part.

'Wow, have fun, Bells.'

'Thanks Jake. Love you.'

'Love you too, Bella. Bye.'

'Bye.'

Maybe it was wrong to not tell him about Edward, but I didn't want him to freak out. It wasn't like anything was going to happen anyway. He did say 'just as friends'. So what was the problem?

Maybe it was the fact that a tiny part of me wanted to have a little more with this gorgeous Adonis reincarnate. Or perhaps I was just so swept up in the Romance of Italy that I wanted to have a part of that for myself. This must have been the most I had thought about these things in a long time. Usually I would just push them down and never revisit them again. I wanted our marriage to be happy; I wanted to have some thrill, a little romance.

I was pulled out of that thought when my phone buzzed again. Alice?

'Alice?'

'Hi Bella! I heard you are in Italy! That must be amazing! Have you met any guys there? Are they cute?'

'Calm down, Alice!' I laughed; I must have sounded like to her to Jake. 'Yes, I am in Italy and yes, it is truly amazing. I'm enjoying it a lot and I've only been here a day. I visited Trevi fountain last night and yes, I did meet a guy there. He was an Adonis! But I'm married, Ali.'

'I know, Bella, but you deserve this.'

'But Jake doesn't.'

'Suit yourself. Are you and Jake still going through this everlasting rough patch?'

'Yes, it's not going to end, Alice. I just can't bring myself to tell Jake the truth.'

'I say go for this Adonis guy. There will be no harm done if Jake doesn't find out and he won't because who would possibly tell?'

'It's not exactly that easy, Alice. I have worldwide fans; the woman at the front desk is a fan.'

'Yes, but I'm sure if she's that big a fan she would never tell on her favourite author, would she?'

'Maybe, but still, Alice.'

'Think about it, Bella. You owe it to yourself to, at least, think about it.'

'Okay, I will. I'm seeing him today, so I will see how that goes first.'

'Okay. Well, have fun, Bella. Whatever you do, just don't make a choice that you will regret.'

'Thank you, Alice. Bye.'

'Bye.'

What a morning!

I heard a knock at the penthouse door. Luckily, I had just finished getting ready. I went to open it and there stood Edward, looking down the corridor. His gaze turned to me and he gasped.

'Wow, you look beautiful, Bella.'

I blushed, looking down. 'Thanks.' Returning my gaze to him, I responded, 'Not too shabby, yourself.'

He smiled a crooked grin that I recalled from last night. 'Shall we go then?'

'Yes, lets.' I grabbed my purse and room key, closing the door behind me.

Today was going to be a good day.

We took a walk next to the river Tiber and got to know each other a little better.

'So, tell me about Forks, Bella. I only stayed in Chicago till I was 7, so I didn't see much out of the state.'

'Well, where do I start? There isn't much to say apart from its wet and cold all the time. It's in Washington State. There are loads of trees and everyone knows each other.'

'Fair enough. Tell me about your life there, you've told me basics, but tell me about how you met Jake and what you like about it?'

'I guess I like it because it's peaceful and that is vital when writing. I can write for hours, even if it's not my book that I'm writing. The woodland there is good too, I like walking and there are some interesting places in Forks to walk. And as for Jake and I meeting, well, as I said, we were childhood friends and always stayed that way. Our dad's were best friends from high school too, they go fishing together and have barbeques, that kind of stuff and me and Jake always played together as kids, he would take me down to La Push beach and we would sit for hours and talk about things. He always protected me no matter what. We've never fought in our whole life together.' I paused for a moment reminiscing, smiling when I came across an old memory. 'I remember one time, in primary school; some older kids were picking on me, because of my dad being the town sheriff. Jake came up and smacked him across the face. He was expelled for a week, but they never bothered either of us again.'

'He sounds like a great guy.'

'He is, but...'

'But a personality is nothing without the love.'

I looked at him. It was like he had taken the words straight out of my mouth.

'Come on, let's go in.' we had reached the colosseum; I was desperate to see this place. We paid our tickets, after a negotiation that I would pay now, but he would take me out for a dinner treat that night, paying all expenses. It was magnificent. A brilliant piece of architecture. To have gone through so many years and still be standing, that was fantastic.

Edward and I stood, admiring the view. I turned to him and found him looking at me.

He smiled and looked out again. 'It's pretty fantastic, isn't it?'

I looked at the structure again. 'Yes, it really is.'

'Right, you ready to go see some more sites.'

I turned to him, smiling. 'Sure.'

We walked down a few streets just talking. 'Right, you've seen the Trevi, what else would you like to see?'

'Vatican City would be nice to see.'

'Perfect, I've never been there, so it would be nice to see. Anywhere else?'

'Anywhere you can suggest?'

'Not really, I say just walking round the streets, different cafes and restaurants. All that is good enough.' He smiled.

'Well then, let's do Vatican City and then just take a walk, maybe get some lunch.'

'Sounds like a plan.'

Vatican City was just as I had expected it. There was a dress code, so it was a good thing Edward wore jeans and had a hoodie with him and I had a skirt covering my knees and a t-shirt.

'Do you want to go on the tour? It takes you through the museum, the gardens, St. Peter's Basilica and the Sistine Chapel.'

'That would be great, but remember I'm paying.'

'That's added champagne to tonight's meal then.' He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and laughed too.

We went to have lunch just outside the Vatican before the tour started. 'So, Edward, tell me a bit more about you?'

'Well, I was adopted when I was a few weeks old by Aro and Sulpicia. We lived in Chicago till I was 8 then moved here. Sulpicia died when the twins were born, I was 13. The twins are now 15, Jane loves your books, and by love, I mean LOVE! She is a big fan. I've lived here pretty much all of my life. This is my home. I've never been close to marriage. My life is perfect here. Though, it gets quite lonely sometimes, like when you see that.' He nodded his head towards a couple. Their fingers entangled across the table, looking into each other's eyes, sharing small kisses every now and then. 'Sometimes I wish I had that, it would be nice to have someone to do that with.'

'Be loved up.'

'Yeah, do you and Jake do that kind of thing?'

'Not quite, it's not quite as, what's the word?'

'Loved up?'

'Yes, we kiss, but they are like pecks. We cuddle on the sofa and every now and then he will kiss my hair or my neck or my ear. But that's it.'

'If you don't mind me asking, sex life?'

'About once a month. We just get so busy and well we never seen to bother with it, it takes time and it's not such a thrill, to be completely honest with you.'

'Wow, I know they say the sex life dies after you get married, but once a month and you two are only young, you don't have kids. That's not right surely?'

'Well, Jake can't have kids and I didn't bother bringing up adoption, seeing as I don't believe its right to bring a child into a loveless marriage.'

'You should do something about it though. You can't live your whole life unhappy.'

'I'm not unhappy, per say. I'm content, I don't see any point and I don't want to hurt him.'

'Bella, listen to me carefully. I know we have only just met and well I have no right to tell you how to sort your marriage, but either you need to do something to bring the spark back, or you need to change the situation; you will die inside if you don't. It's not nice, I've seen it happen. You owe it to yourself and to him to change the way this is working out.'

'I know; I just can't bring myself to do it.'

'Then I will find a way of helping you, if you want my help that is?'

'It would be nice for you to help, but I need to do this myself.'

'Okay, Bella, but I'm here for you.'

'Thank you, I appreciate it.' I felt closer to him than I ever had during this trip. He placed his hands on mine and began to gently rub circles on my fingers. He smiled at me, but it wasn't like the smiles he had given me before, his eyes didn't light up. He was worried or scared. Nervous even. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I just feel...no, don't worry about it.' He looked down at our hands.

'Tell me? Please?'

'Bella, I think I'm falling for you. I've never said that to a girl I only just met. In fact, I've never said that to anyone. You don't have to say anything; I just had to get it off my chest. Last night, when I left you at the hotel, since then I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. You're beautiful, Bella. Inside and out. I don't expect anything from you, you are married and I completely understand that, I just needed to tell you, if by some impossible chance, you like me back.'

'I do though. For the first time, since I was 8, I have woken up genuinely happy. I have never felt like this in my entire life. When I threw those coins into the Trevi, I didn't expect it would work that quickly. Heck! I didn't expect it to work at all. And there you were. Here you are! Things like this don't happen in real life, they happen in my books. They happen with my characters, not me. I'm just a normal 26 year old writer from Forks, Washington. I'm not a heroine and yet, here I am and here you are and by some miracle we sit here, with me pouring my heart and you not running away when I say this. Gosh, I'm such a fool.'

'No, you're not. You have, in that minute, made me the happiest guy alive.' He smiled, this time his eyes did light up. I returned the smile.

After finishing our lunch, we took the tour. My favourite part was the Sistine chapel. It was beautiful. I was amazed to think that one man did all that. It was a masterpiece.

He was taking me to dinner at Sapori Del Lord Byron, which was the restaurant in the hotel I was staying in. There was sensual music playing. It was a lovely restaurant and the food looked great.

After we had ordered, Edward asked me an important question.

'What do we do now, about us I mean? It's not like we can a final decision yet.'

'Well, I have 3 weeks here, so we get to know each other more. We don't have to decide right now and no, we can't make a final decision yet. At the moment, we have spent a day together, touch hands and a few longing looks. Who knew love at first sight could seem so ridiculous.'

He laughed. 'Yeah, I know what you mean. We have known each other a day and already we are declaring feelings. We haven't even kissed yet.'

I laughed. 'It seems ridiculous, but feels right.'

He smiled at me and then took my hands in his. I looked into his eyes.

Our little moment was broken by a man with champagne.

The food was great; we both had the pappardella pasta with arugula, shrimp, saffron, and fresh orange. It was delicious.

After that, we took another walk back to the Trevi. We sat on the ledge admiring the fountain.

I shivered from the slight chill that breezed through the street. Edward put his hoodie around me and then his arm, hugging me close to his body. He was very warm and I felt so comfortable in that moment. After a few minutes, I pulled away gently and turned to him, looking into his curious eyes. Looking down, I stayed silent for a moment.

'Bella?'

I looked back up at him, his eyes were masked. 'Yes?'

'Would you mind if I kissed you?'

His question took me by surprise and I gasped, lightly. 'Uh...no, no, I wouldn't mind at all.' I was mentally hitting myself for that line, till his lips captured mine. It was a light kiss, but his lips stayed there a while. I began to kiss him back, closing my eyes and slowly bringing my hands up to his neck, moving closer to him. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him and the kiss began to deepen. His lips pressed a little hard to mine; I opened my mouth a tad. He took that to his advantage, parting his mouth slightly too. Our lips captured each other. It was the most romantic kiss I had ever had, in my whole life. I began to feel light-headed and pulled away, my hands still on his neck. We both sat there, looking into each other's eyes, panting heavily. Both our eyes were filled with lust and love.

That was it. From that moment I couldn't go back. It was done.


	5. No Turning Back

_Rich Steele unto Mary Scurlock_

'_My loved creature,_

_I write this only to bid you good-night and assure you of my diligence in the matter I told you of._

_You may assure yourself I value you according to your merit which is saying that you have my heart by all the ties of beauty, virtue, good nature and friendship. I find by the progress I have made to-night, that I shall do my business effectually in two days' time. Write me word you are in good humour which will be the highest pleasure to your obliged husband,_

_Rich. Steele_

_I shall want some linen from your house tomorrow.'_

**No Turning Back**

It had been a week since Edward and I had had our moment. I was having the greatest time. He had driven us to Florence for a few of days. We had already been there 2 days and were staying at the Hotel Calzaiuoli. He was taking me out to dinner this night, to the Ristorante la Giostra. It was very beautiful inside.

'Edward, you really didn't have to do this.' I smiled.

'I wanted to though.' He took my hands in his, smiling at me.

Our moment was disturbed by the waiter.

'Posso prendere il tuo ordine?'

'Sì, avrò l'insalata di astice su La Giostra, e lei avrà...' He gestured towards me.

'La carbonara di tartufo bianco d'Alba?'

'Very well said.' Edward winked at me.

I smiled.

'Si, e per il vino?'

'La tua migliore.' The waiter nodded, smiling and walked off.

'You sound very sexy speaking Italian.' I complimented.

Edward chuckled. 'So do you.' I blushed.

'Was it good?'

'Excellent. You did well.'

'Thank goodness!'

He took my hands again, bringing one up to his lips. He kissed it gently, looking at me with so much love in his eyes. He brought them down on the table again and started rubbing them between his fingers.

The night went by pleasantly. That was until we got back to the hotel. His arm was around my waist while we walked back to the room, but it seemed he was impatient. He pushed against the wall right outside our room, bringing my wrists up next to my face. His fingers entangled with mine and he kissed me.

'Edward, we should get inside first.' He let go, but as I took out the key and tried to open the door, he kissed my neck. I shivered with delight, letting a small moan escape my mouth. If he could do that to me by just kissing my neck, I became excited at the thought of what else was in store for me tonight. It put me off for a few seconds and he noticed so stopped for a moment.

I opened the door to the room very quickly, wrapping my legs around his waist. I thanked my head for choosing to wear a knee-length dress tonight. His hands gripped my thighs lightly but firmly. And he pushed us against the wall. As I undid the buttons of his shirt, he kissed my neck and chest. The sensation was amazing and made my skin tingle. Each kiss was one of love and lust rolled into one. Finally I had experience just a part of what every woman wanted...PASSION!

He brought me over to the bed as he lifted his shirt off completely. We hadn't gotten this far before. I ran my hands down his chest as he kissed my neck even more, noticing the effect it had on me. I brought them slowly to the top of his trousers and began to undo them. When they were off, he lifted me up from the bed, untying the back of my dress and bringing it up over my head. I flipped us over, so I was straddling him. Leaning down to kiss him, his hands ran up my outer thighs and over the sides of my stomach, making me shiver. He went to unclasp my bra as I kissed his chest and lips, then flipped us over again when he had undone it. My nipples were erect from the pleasurable touches he had laid on me.

He smiled down at me, and then came down to kiss from my lips, down my neck and chest, taking one of my nipples into his mouth. I moaned loudly, arching my back towards him. He played with the other one and then switched sides. Flicking his tongue on each nipple; It felt so good. 'Edward...'

'Mmm?' His lips caused vibrations on my nipples, which made me moan even louder.

'Please, I want this...' I breathed in deeply, letting out the next two words in a sigh. 'So badly.' That seemed to drive him crazy as he lifted me up and placed me back down on the bed, straight. He kissed down my stomach, slowly. I was wet and aching for his touch. I pushed him over so I was on top of him. I kissed him, lightly, running my hands down his chest again. I backed off the bed, removing his boxers with me. I gasped. He was huge. Now Jake had been big but, wow, this could top all cocks I'd ever seen. I had such a craving for it. He had a semi-hard on, so I took him in my mouth. He let out a moan of pleasure and surprise. 'Bella, fuck, mmmm...fuck yeah baby fuck yeah.' I took him right back as far as I could before gagging; probably only getting half of him in.

He sat up, pulling me up onto my feet. He placed his hands around my waist and kissing the skin between my breasts. He looked up at me. I placed my hands on his face, leaning down and kissing him. He stood; taking me in his arms, he placed me back down on the bed. Removing my panties, slowly kissing down my thighs. He threw them to the floor and moved up towards me again. I could feel his arousal pressing into my opening.

'Are you sure you want this? You're not going to regret it?'

'I want it, Edward, I want you.'

That was enough reassurance for him. He pushed into me slowly. That drove me crazy, I pressed myself against him, struggling to get more of him, but he stopped and pulled out again. I whimpered from the loss. He smirked and came down to me ear, whispering, 'Patience, Bella, is a virtue.'

I shot him a playful glare. He kissed me, pushing in again all the way. I moaned against his lips, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing him closer. He started to, slowly, rock in and out of me. He grunted. 'Bella, wow, feels so good.' It did feel good. Extremely good. It was like 2 puzzle pieces fitting together after an hour of searching for the right one. It was the most comfortable I had been in years. My stomach was all a flutter.

The next few minutes were spent moaning and grunting and whimpering, pleading for more. Edward and I were connecting on a different level than we had ever before.

He kissed me passionately, bringing us closer together. I had never known such pleasure. 'Oh, Edward.' I was growing closer and closer to release.

'Bella, I'm so close.' He panted.

'Me too.' We were both breathless. He kissed me hard and began to move in and out of me faster. I kissed him back, feeling my release at the brim.

'Edward...' I moaned.

'Come, Bella.'

That was enough for me, my release rippled through my body, tightening around him. I felt his break as well. We lay there panting and kissing.

He pulled out of me, lying beside me and pulling me into his side. I kissed him softly and then lay back into him.

It was still early in the night, so we lay there, calming down in a comfortable silence.

'You don't regret it, do you?'

I looked up at him. 'No and I never will.'

'Good.'

I began to think about the situation. I was still married. I didn't regret what we had just done and I never would, but what was I going to do?

'What are we going to do, Edward?'

'I don't know. We have options, but someone is going to get hurt any way we do this. What do you want, Bella?'

'I want you. But I don't want to hurt him.'

'I know, but it can't be helped if what you want is to be with me.'

'I know. I'll tell him. But I want to say it to his face.'

'Okay, well you can tell him when you get back and then I will pay for your flight back here again?'

'You don't have to pay.'

'Just let me, Bella. You know you won't win the argument.' He smirked.

I smiled at the thought. I never did.

'Alright, but just this once.'

'Not if I can help it.' He muttered under his breath. I clearly heard him but chose to ignore it, rolling my eyes.

He pulled me closer to his chest, kissing my hair and inhaling deeply. I soundly curled into his side, my hands on his chest. Glorious thoughts scattered through our minds as we drifted into an abyss of sleep.

I woke the next morning to an angelic form next to me, sleeping off last night's activities. He looked so peaceful, all worries and cares gone from his face. He looked so innocent. This angel next to me was the man I loved and adored; my soul mate. The man I was leaving my life behind for. And it was completely worth it.

My mind drifted back to the first time I had woken up next to Jake, after our first time. It was the day after graduation. Jake's dad, Billy had gone to stay with Charlie that night, because he knew Jake was going to propose to me that night. It was a beautiful night, with the stars out. We had sat on the beach, still in our graduation clothes. Jake stood up pulling me up with him, knelt to the ground and confessed his love before pulling out his mother's engagement ring. It was a beautiful ring from the 1920's; it had been his great-grandmothers. It was a thin platinum ring in circle diamonds, with a big circle with rubies, as the main feature of it, and in the middle of the ruby circle was a gorgeous diamond. He had shocked me with the engagement and being the teenager in love that I was, I said yes. We had gone back to his and took each other's virginity.

The next morning with him, I had woken up to an empty bed. He had been making breakfast in the kitchen. It had been slightly awkward because neither of us had been satisfied that night. We were fine after the wedding with practice though, but it didn't last. I guess that night had been where it all started. We both had gotten into great universities and lived life as a normal couple. Well we lived life as if we were just roommates. Not lovers, not a couple, not even a married couple. Yeah, sure there was a kiss every now and then and we slept in the same bed, but other than that there was nothing.

I rested back into Edward's side, staring up at the ceiling.

I don't know how long I had been like that when he stirred and looked at me. 'Morning beautiful.'

I smiled up at him. 'Morning.'

He turned to kiss me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck again.

Everything I had thought about love was completely wrong. Now that I knew it for myself, it was the most wonderful feeling in the world.

The biggest smile came to his face before kissing me, which in turn made me smile too.

He kissed me with such passion, though we both were still smiling into the kiss.

He pulled away, still smiling. 'You're not going to get this smile off my face.'

I laughed. 'Me neither.'

He laughed too. 'What do you want to do today?'

'How about the Il Duomo?'

'The cathedral of Santa Maria del Fiore? Sure.' He smiled and kissed me again, before getting up to take a shower.

I lay there for a while, looking out of the hotel window, thinking about how this trip had turned into something so magical. I couldn't be happier or more at peace than I was at this very moment.

He came out a few seconds later. 'You want to join me?' He smirked.

I laughed, getting up and throwing the sheets off. He stood, jaw dropped and aroused. I laughed. I walked closer to him, pulling him into the bathroom and into the walk-in shower. The warm/hot water cascaded down our naked bodies, rinsing through my hair as he kissed me. I had never done this before and it felt really good. He pulled me against him tight, as his tongue entered my mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist, as he grabbed my ass and pushed me against the wall. The water continued to spray down us as he entered me and fucked me hard. It was the best feeling, a feeling of ecstasy. Never mind cloud nine, I was on cloud one billion. I felt high from him. His scent, his taste, the way he touched me and of course, the way he felt in me.

Groans escaped his lips constantly, while I was trying to swallow my moans to keep from being too loud. 'Ugh, Edward, so good...' I trailed off, moaning. He groaned.

'Bella, you're so hot, I can't take it anymore. Fuck, you have no idea of the affect you have on me.' I pulled him closer and gave him a hard, passionate kiss; only breaking away when my orgasm ripped through me.

'Ahhh, Edward, fuck.' I moaned, as I felt Edward's juices flow into me. We stood there panting, skin to skin, leaning against each other for support, as our release subsided. His head was leant against my chest.

As he looked up at me, he smiled. I laughed. 'Wow.'

'Well, that's an understatement.' He stated. I laughed.


	6. AN: Sorry!

AN: Hey guys, so sorry that I haven't updated in a loooong time. I have tried I promise. I have major authors block, you wouldn't believe it. I just can't get rid of it. I've been at university studying musical theatre so a lot of creativity has gone into that so I'm guessing that's why but I will definitely try this summer to write some more but I can't promise anything. If you have any creative ideas to get me through this then let me know! It would be a major lot of help.

Thanks for baring with!

K

xxx


End file.
